


Intrusive thoughts

by Angrycatpatpat



Category: Undertale
Genre: #angust, Gen, Mental Breakdown
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrycatpatpat/pseuds/Angrycatpatpat
Summary: Sans 在經歷無數genocide時間線後，精神狀態極度惡化，當又一次無法拯救Papyrus 並親眼目睹他的死亡後，他完全崩潰了，現在他不但要面對強烈的不安全感和天天晚上做的惡夢，還要對付如影隨形的自我質疑，雖然還是有辦法對付玩家，但攻擊變得非常的不穩定，有時有氣無力，像是完全放棄了一樣，有時像是不要命似的瘋狂攻擊，毫無理智的野獸，跟人類戰鬥似乎已不是單純的報仇，更多的是為了將惡夢的源頭摧毀的恨意與矛盾的自我毀滅





	Intrusive thoughts

** 第一章 **

* 不！不要又來了！ Papyrus 我真很抱歉我已經撐不下去了 ... 我們活在這地獄到底有什麼意義？

數不清被重置多少次的時間線，嗜心裂肺的哭喊再度的被周圍厚重的雪地吸收，指骨間尚存餘溫的鮮紅布料與周圍比雪還深一點的灰，對崩潰到已經快要麻木了的 Sans  來說，已然成了提示音，告訴他下一步要做什麼，為了什麼而跟玩家戰鬥。

噢！他明白的很，他當然知道每次落下的人類雖然外表沒變，但空洞的表情和制式化的回答，不是正常人類該有的行為，就算沒遇到過其他的人類，他也知道這是個異類，不然他們那曾經英明的王族，不會去相信傳說並將希望寄託在一個精神病態（ Psychopath ）的小孩身上，畢竟傳說本身是要有些根據的，不是嗎？

麻木的拖著身子在漸漸鋪滿灰燼的熟悉路線上走，已經不在乎要趕向時間線結局的他，甚至不再用瞬移（ short cut ）來節省走路的時間，而是慢慢的，毫無生氣的走著。

* 我已經試過了所有辦法！但沒有一樣行得通，到底要怎樣，才不用在這地獄一次又一次的醒來？

_ （不是要為了 Papyrus  復仇嗎？難道你打從一開始就不在乎他嗎？你這自私的混蛋） _

* 我當然在乎！他是我的一切，我親愛的弟弟！我會為他做任何事！就算他現在要我把襪子撿起來，還是要為他報仇我都會去做！

_ （不是你的一廂情願嗎？他有要你這麼做嗎？何不就直接承認是你的自以為是呢？） _

* 不！不是！才不是這樣！

抱著隱隱做痛的頭骨，淚水再度的蔓延開來。

_ （你明明知道 Papyrus  會要你跟人類和好的，你怎麼還一次又一次的違背他的心願呢？你果然很差勁， Papyrus  還活著的話會怎麼說你呢 Sans? ） _

惡毒的話語像是像是毒蛇般纏繞在思緒裡，耳語般的聲音一點一點摧毀著所剩不多的理智

** * 他說不了什麼因爲他已經死了！ **

不存在的喉嚨發疼才發現原來剛剛自己將這殘酷的事實，大聲的喊了出來，似乎是為了要讓那腦海中的聲音閉嘴，從剛開始就一直回答著無人的質疑，周圍的回聲花不斷的小聲重複著他的吶喊跟自言自語，令他趨近瘋狂，彈指間，便瞬移到了昏黃的審判長廊。

一到達，便遇上表情看似空洞，但不耐煩的重複在長廊前段亂晃的玩家，見他出現了便朝著他走過來，並亮出手中的玩具小刀，雖說看不出表情，但玩家絕對是在嘲笑他！絕對！

又再度的陷入這血與臟器橫飛的輪迴，一樣的對話，一樣的攻擊，一切都像是依照這劇本的內容進行著，不可抗力的受到劇情操縱，無力的重複死前掙扎，當劇痛又在度橫跨胸骨後，他便用所剩不多的魔力將自己瞬移到 Grillby  的店裡。

* 我受夠了，到底還要重複幾次？不能夠乾脆一點讓我死嗎？不要在重置一切了 ...

感受生命在度的流失，無力的癱倒在空無一人的雜亂酒吧地板上。

_ （然後讓 Papyrus  跟死去的大家無法復活嗎？你真是自私，活該經歷屠殺後還孤單死去） _

* 閉嘴！閉嘴！閉嘴！不要把他扯進來！

_ （噢我說的都是事實，你都知道的吧？） _

* 閉嘴！閉嘴！

_ （不要拒絕內心的聲音喔 Sans , 你這個骯髒的騙子，都不把實話告訴你天真的弟弟，如果把真相告訴他的話他搞不好還活著呢 ) _

* 你不懂！這不甘你的事！我已經盡力了！

_ （有嗎？ Sans ，如果你有的話他就不會死了，是吧？還有其他人，那廢墟內的女士，她耐心的聽你講著你那些無聊的笑話，還捧場的笑了笑，你是怎麼報答她的？重複的殺死她的孩子，破壞約定 ... ） _

* 閉嘴！

_ （噢～怎麼了？不敢繼續想了嗎？還是沒力了呢？憑你那少得不值一提的 Hp 還妄想可以拯救大家？快死的感覺是不是很甜蜜呢？不用擔心，之後還會有機會回味，因為下次重置，你一定還是無法救到 Papyrus , 然後在悔恨中被打敗，永遠陷在重置 .... ） _

* 閉嘴 ........

意識與身體漸漸的分解成灰，但耳語般的聲音卻在消逝前無比清晰

_ （已經快死了嗎？反正我會一直都在的，畢竟 ... ） _

_ （我在你的腦海裡） _

**Author's Note:**

> 這是我第一次打文，有空的話我會翻成英文，更新速度不定，看狀態好壞而定


End file.
